Pok
(Theme song then cut to SpongeBob's bedroom. SpongeBob is watching TV Manny O's) Manny: (from TV) Hello people! I'm Manny, world famous Pokémon Trainer and I bring you the news that I have just beaten the champion Cynthia! My mother named me after Professor Mangrove ages ago and I think that just boosted my confidence. I couldn't have beaten the league without Mum, Dad, the professor and my Charmander or should I say Mega Charizard X! (Charizard roars) But don't worry, my TV show will continue as I travel through the region of- (Mum turns the TV off) SpongeBob: Mum! Mum: Sorry to disturb dear, there's just no way you would listen to me otherwise. Snorlax is on the bridge again and we have the pokéflute so I have to wake him up. You will be alright by yourself, dear? SpongeBob: (annoyed) Yes, I'm eleven now and all I want is to watch Manny so I can, (sigh) Mum. We moved on the day I was going to begin my journey through Aloha, my tenth birthday. I will admit Marshall is a lot nicer, very cool, but if I can't have Pokémon, can't I watch them in peace? Mum: Well, I won't interrupt again dear. SpongeBob: Mum! Stop calling me that! Mum: OK, dear. (about to leave) Oh, Bobby, I almost forgot. Professor Mangrove wanted to see you about someth- SpongeBob: My Pokémon journey! (puts on his cap, equips his bag and runs out of the house into the lab where the prof. is waiting by a table with four Pokéballs) Professor Mangrove: Ah, SpongeBob. Tres bien, you made it! I'm sorry, I've been taking french lessons from Professor Sycamore. SpongeBob: That's okay, now I wa- (the prof. interrupts) Professor Mangrove: Now, SpongeBob. I want you to rush a parcel over to the Porta-Lab so I can see some underwater Pokémon. We think there's some new species deep down. SpongeBob: What? I thought I was gonna begin my Pokémon jour- (faints) Professor Mangrove: Just teasing! SpongeBob: (jumps up) Really? Professor Mangrove: (chuckles) The Marshall region is very large and is home to some exclusive Pokémon. Catching them here has been allowed since Manny's show began which wa only a year ago! I have picked four children to begin their journey so consider yourself lucky. I picked you because you had missed your chance in Aloha. Now, take your pick. Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur or Pikachu? SpongeBob: Charmander! Professor Mangrove: Sorry, he's taken. SpongeBob: Argh! Squirtle then. Professor Mangrove: Taken too. SpongeBob: Pikachu for sure! Professor Mangrove: Escaped before you arrived. Guess he didn't want the fate of the late trainer. (chuckles as SpongeBob looks depressed) You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! SpongeBob: Why didn't Mum tell me then? (sigh) So Bulbasaur's gone too? Professor Mangrove: The early bird gets the worm, or in this case the Pokémon. SpongeBob: So ALL the Pokémon are gone? Professor Mangrove: I have a spare in the back for emergencies but umm... SpongeBob: It would be my honour to have it, Prof. Professor Mangrove: Well, there is a bit of a problem with it. SpongeBob: I NEED one. Even if it's terrible I have to have it. It is my life long dream to cath 'em all after all. Professor Mangrove: It's not a bad specie, the problem is the one I have. Frank, can you fetch the Escarit? Frank: (comes out from behind a bookcase) Yes, Mangrove. (rushes off to the left and brings back the Pokémon. He gives it to Mangrove then rushes back to where he started) Professor Mangrove: This is Gary the Escarit, a Marshall's exclusive Pokémon. SpongeBob: I don't remember seeing him on Manny's show. (Gary climbs onto SpongeBob's head) Professor Mangrove: They are very shy but for some reason, but this one isn't. SpongeBob: How is that a problem? Professor Mangrove: That isn't the problem. The problem is that he doesn't like to fight. SpongeBob: Oh. Well, I guess I'll take it anyway. Thanks, Prof! (begins to leave but is pulled back) Professor Mangrove: Wait! You forgot your Pokédex! A high tech- SpongeBob: Encyclopedia that tracks and keeps a record of your seen and caught Pokémon and tells you information about ones you haven't or just have. Yes, I watch a lot of Manny. Professor Mangrove: I can tell. You are nothing but a sapling ready to grow into a bigger Mangrove Tree like me. I would appreciate a battle after you get your first gym badge. Now, take these (hands him some Pokéballs and a Pokédex and SpongeBob puts them in his bag) and go into the exciting world full of Pokémon! SpongeBob: Umm... should I go? Professor Mangrove: If you really want to. (two second pause) This would make a great running gag. (SpongeBob goes outside) Cheerleaders: Patrick, Patrick, he's our man, if he can't do it no one can! SpongeBob: Patrick, you got a Pokémon too? Patrick: I sure did, Bob!I chose my ball and was told to use it wisely. My mum's a famous Rhyhorn racer so I was chosen. SpongeBob: I don't know how that links into training but I'm proud of you. Patrick: Same. Have you seen the cheerleaders my mum hired so I feel famous? They're hot! SpongeBob: Yeah. Kinda hard not to spot. Patrick: So you wanna battle? SpongeBob: OK, I guess. I might have a slight disadvantage though. Patrick: Great! Winning my first battle. Go Bulbasaur! (he sends out Bulbasaur) Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. SpongeBob: Bulbasaur, eh? Isn't that the worst starter to quote Manny? Patrick: It's quite loyal actually. SpongeBob: Huh. Go Gary! (Gary slowly climbs down from SpongeBob's head) Patrick: Oh, you have an Escarit? I thought that was a hat. SpongeBob: Well, I umm... (pulls out Pokédex) Pokédex: Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. SpongeBob: I'm starting to feel like Manny is hiding something from us. Patrick: That was random. SpongeBob: Really? Now, what moves do you know. (looks at Pokédex) Gary, use tackle! (Gary hides in his shell) Wow! Patrick: Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed! (Bulbasaur uses Leech Seed on Gary) Now we're talking! (A Mudkip jumps on Bulbasaur which weakens him but scares Gary who quickly jumps on SpongeBob, covering his eyes) SpongeBob: Gary, get down now! Patrick: You have TWO Pokémon SpongeBob? And a water type! Luckily my Bulbasaur is super effective! Use Leech Seed again! (Bulbasaur uses Leeche Seed on Mudkip who uses tackle in return. SpongeBob is completely oblivious as Gary is covering his eyes. SpongeBob screams but Gary stays put) Again! (Bulbasaur uses Leech Seed again) Ha ha! One more hit and you'll faint! (Mudkip uses Water Gun and Patrick laughs but Bulbasaur faints as it turns out Mudkip jumping on Bulbasaur actually drained most off his health) No! You defeated me- SpongeBob: (interrupting) Gary! Get off of me right now. (pulls Gary off of his face to see Mudkip looking at him) Mudkip: Mud-kip. SpongeBob: Huh? Patrick: SpongeBob, how did you defeat me? SpongeBob: I dunno really. Mudkip: Mud-kip. SpongeBob: You defeated Patrick? (Mudkip nods) Wow. Thanks, you little... umm... er... you little... (pulls out Pokédex) Pokédex: Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power - it can crush rocks bigger than itself. SpongeBob: Oh, Mudkip! I remember you from Manny's trip to Hoenn! (Mudkip looks confused) Patrick: Wait, you mean that isn't your Pokémon? SpongeBob: Nope. Patrick: So technically nobody won that battle. SpongeBob: I guess not but Bulbasaur fainted so... Patrick: Let's just call it a draw. SpongeBob: Patrick, there's no such thing as a draw. Patrick: Fine, you win. (hands over 1000 Poké-yen and Mudkip goes into SpongeBob's bag and takes out a Pokéball) Mudkip: Mud-kip. SpongeBob: What's that? You want me to catch you? (Mudkip nods) OK, then. (throws Pokéball at Mudkip who goes inside) Did I just... Patrick! I caught a Pokémon! Patrick: Wow, SpongeBob! I wanna catch one too! SpongeBob: Well let's go then! Wait- the professor forgot to put Gary in one! (repeatedly throws Pokéballs at Gary who dodges all of them apart from the last which he escapes last minute) Come on Gary, all Pokémon do it. (tries one last time but it of course fails) I guess you don't like balls, eh. (Mum appears) Mum: Bobby! There you are! Playing catch with your new Pokémon? SpongeBob: Well, unlike Mudkip my Escarit doesn't like being in a ball. Mum: You have too? You're so lucky, my precious boy. (hands over another bag which SpongeBob puts in his fist bag) I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favourite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself! And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry - SpongeBob: Mum! Stop embarrasing me in front of my best friend! Mum: OK, dear. Now don't forget to change your underwear once a day. SpongeBob: Yes. Mum: Bye now! (kisses him and leaves) Patrick: How can chocolate be hot? SpongeBob: As in the drink. Patrick: Oh. Let's go to Route One! Cheerleaders: Let's go Patrick, let's go! Yeah yeah! Patrick: Thank you fans! Thank you all for this great honor. I promise you that I will become a Pokémon master and make the town of Bikini Bottom known all 'round the world! (the cheerleaders cheer as they, Patrick and SpongeBob begin to leave) No, you lot can stay here. (the cheerleaders look sad as the duo leave and the scene cuts to behind a bush where Squidward and Pearl are watching) Squidward: Those are the two who always annoy me! Pearl: They don't looking annoying, Squidward. Squidward: Well, they are, Pearl. We need to follow them and get my revenge. Pearl: And catch 'em all on the way! Squidward: We can begin our actual journey once we're finished with them two. I have a Charmander to deal with that big pink moron and you can use your Fletchling to catch a Pidgey. Pearl: No, I want a Pikachu! Squidward: I suppose that might work. Well, come one! We have no time to waste! (they leave the same way SpongeBob and Patrick did as two mysterious girls follow) Girl #1: After that Charmander! (episode ends)